Unnamed USS Valentine operations division personnel
This is a list of unnamed operations division officers serving aboard the USS Valentine. General Crewmembers (2364) These operations division officers served in 2364 aboard the USS Valentine Bronsker's appearance from "Mission: Tsilon" was reused footage from his first appearance except when a scene in engineering featuring Jack Levardis and Henry Peterson were seen. File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_1,_2364.jpg|In engineering (TNA: "Adventure", "Mission: Tsilon") Played by Martin Bronsker File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_2,_2364.jpg|In engineering/In a hallway (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_3,_2364.jpg|Working in a shuttlebay (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_4,_2364.jpg|Working in a shuttlebay/In engineering (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_5,_2364.jpg|In holodeck 1 (TNA: "Adventure") Played by Daniel Jefferson File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_6,_2364.jpg|In holodeck 1 (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_7,_2364.jpg|In holodeck 1 (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_8,_2364.jpg|Working on the bridge (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_9,_2364.jpg|Working in a shuttlebay (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_10,_2364.jpg|Exiting a turbolift on the bridge (TNA: "Adventure", "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_11.jpg|Working in a shuttlebay (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_12,_2364.jpg|Working in a shuttlebay/Working on the bridge (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_13,_2364.jpg|Sneezing in engineering (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_14,_2364.jpg|Working in engineering (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_15,_2364.jpg|Exiting a turbolift on the bridge (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_16,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_17,_2364.jpg|Working in engineering (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_18,_2364.jpg|Technician in engineering (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_19,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_operations_division_officer_20,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actress Engineers Engineer 1 This Starfleet engineer served aboard the USS Valentine in 2364. He reported changes to the Tsilon's warp core. (TNA: "Mission: Tsilon") He was played by Henry Peterson and listed as "Engineering Crewmember" in the end credits. Engineer 2 This operations division crewman worked on the bridge of the Valentine in 2364 when future Wesley Crusher's ship came through a wormhole. Later she worked in engineering when Crusher came in. (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") She was played by Susan Gregory who received no credit for her appearances. Transporter chiefs Transporter chief 1 This operations division officer served aboard the USS Valentine. Around 2364, he beamed the away team led by Commander Adam Williams to Samanga 6. He reported that there were a few soldiers waiting for them near the transporting area and to keep a look out. (TNA: "Adventure"). He was played by Pete Davids Transporter chief 2 This operations division chief petty officer served aboard the USS Valentine in 2364. He beamed Wesley Crusher from his ship. (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") He was played by Chuck Tyson. He was listed as "Transporter Technician" in the episode. he also wears a chief petty officer rank pip. This is the first time on TNA that the CPO rank pip is shown. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:USS Valentine personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel